starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Swokes Swokes
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Platwormen | subsoorten = | lengte =1,40 tot 2,00 meter | leeftijd = > 75 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Makem Te | gesproken = Swoken | geschreven = Swoken | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} Swokes Swokes waren een vreemdsoortig intelligent species afkomstig van Makem Te. Fysiologie Swokes Swokes waren vrij geblokte wezens met een angstaanjagend uiterlijk voor veel species. Ze hadden een puntig hoofd met hoorns, een mond vol scherpe en grote tanden, ogen zonder oogleden en een rubberachtige huid. Deze huid kon verschillende kleuren hebben zoals groen, grijs en wit. Het zenuwstelsel van de Swokes Swokes was verrassend genoeg ontzettend primitief en leek op dat van platwormen. Swokes Swokes kenden zo goed als geen fysieke pijn aangezien ze geen tastzin hadden. Hun langzaam bewegend bloed was eerder een soort sap en Swokes Swokes konden verloren ledematen weer aangroeien. Sommige Swokes Swokes hadden lange staarten. Cultuur Omdat de Swokes Swokes zo moeilijk te doden waren, vonden er talloze oorlogen plaats op Makem Te. De regering werd erfelijk overgedragen en bestond uit Caliphs (kalifaten). De opperste macht lag bij het Congress of Caliphs. De drang naar persoonlijke macht en rijkdom werd aangespoord door de Swokes Swokes. Een dubbele naam van een Swokes Swokes duidde op een persoon met invloed en macht. Wie slaagde in de opzet werd rijkelijk beloond en ook voor wie erin slaagde om juwelen in te planten naast cruciale organen, werd beloond. Deze juwelen konden enkel worden waargenomen met speciale Bioscanners maar op Makem Te bevonden deze zich overal. Als rijdieren gebruikten de Swokes Swokes de Schinga Shikou, slangachtige woestijnbewoners. De steden waren opgetrokken uit ijzeren bouwwerken en stonden in de woestijn. In de hoofdstad Thousand Thousand leefden twee miljoen Swokes Swokes. Een dozijn Caliphs regeerden de stad. Een centrale plaats in hun cultuur was weggelegd voor de Tract. Dit was een enorm uitgestrekt kerkhof in de vorm van een schaakbord. Een pilaar op de Tract noemde een Stela en elke tegel vertegenwoordigde één gesneuvelde Swokes Swokes. Men vermoedde dat er zo’n 1,2 triljoen Swokes Swokes begraven lagen. De Tract nam zo’n 7% van de totale massa van Makem Te in beslag. Swokes Swokes werden vaak aanzien als onruststokers uit een primitieve samenleving. Nochtans konden ze door hun fysiologie het makkelijk opnemen tegen beter uitgeruste legers. Swokes Swokes in het universum waren vaak huurlingen of Bounty Hunters. Sommige Swokes Swokes van adel waren crimelords op onbelangrijke planeten. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Yeb Yeb Adem'thorn thumb|250px|Oakie Dokes De eerste Galactic Republic expeditie die Makem Te aanschouwde noteerde één enorme ijskap op de planeet. Dit was incorrect en deze ijskap bleek later niets minder dan de Tract te zijn. Toen men later opnieuw in het Makem System belandde, werd er uit nieuwsgierigheid een verkenningsteam naar Makem Te gestuurd. De verkenners ontdekten de primitieve samenleving van de Swokes Swokes, de Tract en hun woestijnsteden. De Galactic Republic classificeerde Makem Te eerst als een curiosum maar toen men metalen in de bodem en Spice (die kon worden gebruikt voor medicijnen) ontdekte werd er al snel een vet contract getekend tussen het Congress of Caliphs en grote bedrijven. Door deze buitenaardse invloed werd het leven van de Swokes Swokes verstoord en vervuild. Verschillende groeperingen begonnen zich vijandig te gedragen ten opzichte van de buitenstaanders. De fanatieke en gewelddadige sekte, de Temple of the Beatific Razor, trok in geen tijd genoeg volgelingen aan om het Congress of Caliphs te bedreigen. Om een coup te vermijden, riepen ze de hulp in van het Republic Judicial Department. Maar de komst van gewapende troepen, deed het geweld enkel toenemen. De Swokes Swokes kregen een zetel in de Galactic Senate die rond 32 BBY werd ingenomen door Yeb Yeb Adem'thorn. Tijdens de Clone Wars lanceerde de Temple of the Beatific Razor een beslissende aanval die de Galactic Republic verdreef. Omdat de Republic geen verdere inspanningen wou leveren, was het Congress of Caliphs wel verplicht om naar Dooku te stappen om de CIS te vervoegen om de planeet te voorzien van goederen. De schepen van de Techno Union die kwamen lossen, waren al snel een vertrouwd gezicht. Het Galactic Empire behield de regeling die het Congress of Caliphs had getroffen met de CIS en leverde enkel wapens. Zelden werden er Stormtroopers gestuurd om de dreiging van de Beatific Razor af te stoppen. Voor het Empire was dit een makkelijke situatie en de Swokes Swokes bleven zo onder het gezag van het Empire. Bekende Swokes Swokes *Gragra *Yeb Yeb Adem'thorn *Oakie Dokes Achter de Schermen *De naam Swokes Swokes is afgeleid van Sue Oakes, de vrouw van Nick Dudman. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Bron *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *The Wildlife of Star Wars *Gragra in de Databank *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels category:Sentients category:Platwormen category:Swokes Swokes